Unari the Binturong
and ;Hair: Black;Eyes: |Birthplace =Cloudtop Village |Current Residence =Cloudtop Village |Relatives = |Affiliations =Cloudtop Freedom Fighters |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Cloudtop Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Yurashia Egg Army;The Thundering Armada |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Freedom Fighter |Skills = |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat;Great physical strength |Powers =Fur Coat - Genetic Ability |Weaponry = }} is a member of the Cloudtop Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A somewhat stocky binturong who stands a little over three feet tall, Unari has a short, fairly broad muzzle with three thick whiskers on either side of his nose, rounded ears ending in large tufts, and a long, fairly thick tail that is also prehensile. His fur is primarily in color, with a muzzle, chest, stomach and tail tip. His hair, which is shoulder-length and rather messy, is black in color, while his eyes are in color. History Childhood Eggman's Attack When Sajin, Mei and Unari were 14 years old, the Eggman Empire's influence had started to stretch towards their mountain home. As very few of the villagers had any combat experience, the trio had to improvise. Sajin had the idea to advantage of the knowledge they had of the area to outpace and outwit Eggman's robots, such as luring them to ledges, only to shove them over the edge and destroy them. The myriad of connecting tunnels that ran throughout the mountain range helped them accomplish this greatly. But this would prove to not be enough. Therefore, in between attacks from Eggman's SWATbots and Badniks, the trio took the time to participate in combative training, helped by the village's elders, who were the only ones with any combat knowledge. They also ended up befriending the son of one elder, an impulsive squirrel named Renkaeve. A New Threat Two years later, after on-and-off skirmishes between Eggman's robots and Sajin, Mei, Unari and Renkaeve, a formidable threat soon appeared at the Cloudtop Mountains. For a while now, The Thundering Armada had been content to only tax the settlements located in the Moonlight Plains Zone. But rumors of powerful and valuable artifacts hidden deep within the Cloudtop Mountains had reached the ears of Hachiro Shimasu, the Armada's leader. Wanting to see these rumors for himself (and take the possible spoils, as well), Hachiro took his two trusted confidants, Arata and Asuka Mori, as well as a bunch of footsoldiers, to Cloudtop Village. Abilities While once a decent fighter in his own right, the Cloudtop Village Elders helped Unari to hone his abilities, allowing him to become quite formidable. As a binturong, Unari has a fairly sturdy body, guarded by a thick coat of fur. His long tail is prehensile, allowing him to grab objects with it or even hang from things. He also has sharp teeth and strong jaws, making for a nasty bite. He is also quite durable, and his thick fur protects him from the cold. Genetic Ability: Fur Coat An ability that is quite common in Mobians with thick fur, this Genetic Ability causes Unari's fur to act as a sort of natural shield, absorbing physical blows and reducing the overall damage by about 50%; it also acts as a natural defense against cold weather and weak, Ice-based techniques. However, it's useless against energy-based attacks, as well as the energy-based components of certain melee attacks, like Inferno Slash. The thick fur also tends to leave Unari more prone to overheating. Resistances Unari not only has good physical strength, but he is also more durable than he looks; this is thanks not only to his natural bulk, but to his genetic ability of Fur Coat, which reduces the damage taken from physical attacks by about 50%, and also gives him some protection against cold weather and weak, Ice-based techniques. Weaknesses Unari has virtually no way to attack from range, allowing those who don't need to get close to him to stay out of his reach and harass him from afar. He is also quite slow, allowing faster opponents to outpace him easily, and making him rather poor at dodging. His genetic ability of Fur Coat also leaves him prone to heat exhaustion. Friends and Foes Friends *'Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - **'Sajin the Horse' - **'Mei the Panda' - **'Eshumo the Tiger' - **'Tsukiko the Raven' - Allies *'Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - **'Sajin the Horse' - **'Mei the Panda' - **'Renkaeve the Squirrel' - **'Eshumo the Tiger' - **'Mukuro the Goshawk' - **'Tsukiko the Raven' - Rivals *'Mukuro the Goshawk' - Unari finds both him and Renkaeve to be obnoxious and aggravating. *'Renkaeve the Squirrel' - Unari finds both him and Mukuro to be obnoxious and aggravating. Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Yurashia Egg Army' - *'The Thundering Armada' - Family Romance *'Mei the Panda' - Unari seems to have a slight crush on her...but he won't admit it. Personality A bit of a gruff person, Unari would much rather get straight to the point instead of mess around. He has a bit of a hot temper, and is easily agitated; the most common source of his ire tends to either be Mukuro or Renkaeve, two fellow members of the Cloudtop Freedom Fighters, who, in his opinion, are "obnoxious and aggravating". However, Unari is quite brave, and is more than willing to put himself on the frontlines if it means protecting the people and places he cares about. Positive Traits *Brave Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes See Also Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Mixed Good Category:Heroes Category:Viverrids Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cloudtop Freedom Fighters Category:Characters with Genetic Abilities Category:Binturongs